PlainClothes
by RockinRiotQueen
Summary: With the rumour of an new underground villian rising after Royal Pain, the government doesn't trust Sky High, so to keep an eye on the school in the sky they send in an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent by the name of Nova Bourdon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is of coarse my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. I really wanted to make something different, not the typical bad girl or villian daughter. Not that those are bad stories! I love them all, I've read almost every Sky High fic so far, but I wanted to write about this girl and I hope you like reading about her. :)**

* * *

**Plain Clothes**

_With the rumour of an new underground villian rising after Royal Pain, the government doesn't trust Sky High, so to keep an eye on the school in the sky they send in an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent._

**(Sky High)**

So there I was, brownie and soda mixed into my hair. Dried Jello chunks on my clothes and whatever was in the lunch meat smeared on my cheeks, I smelled pretty funky while sitting in that white detention room with two other people. To my left was Warren Peace, resident bad boy, son of Baron Battle and rumoured to be the next evil supervillian of Sky High, Will Stronghold the all American goody two-shoes, son of the all time heroes the Commander and Jetstream. Both equally covered in food and goo, their hair full of all the same stuff as mine.

"After serving your time in detention, your punishments will be to clean the mess you's started in the cafeteria." said shaking her head at us. Her heels clicked as she exited the detention room. I sighed and rested my head on my arm. I guess I'll be here for a while, so how about I introduce myself.

My name is Nicole Rose Bourdon, but you can call me Nova. I'm 17 years old and from Jackson, Tennessee. Oh, and I'm an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent. A teenage Southern gal an agent? Yeah, screwed up right. Well, I guess I'll explain. I have nothing better to do anyway.

* * *

**(S.H.I.E.L.D Central, New York)**

A man in a black suit and tie quickly walked his way down the hallway, a wire earpiece twining up from his collar into his ear and a pair of black shades over his eyes. The walls were glass revealing the busy people working on computers or the phone. Some workers going through files and some in meetings. He took a left down another hallway, the buidling almost built like a maze. He opened a door and entered the room, two other men dressed similar to him were in there.

The older man had greying hair and a black patch over one of his and a few scars on his face, he sat in a large chair behind a big oak desk, the man behind him seemed to be his security. He stood on guard with his arms behind his back as he watched the wall.

"Agent Bourdon," the older man greeted with a nod before he leaned on his elbows an folded his fingers. "There's a problem, remember the events earlier in the year concerning a certain Super school in Maxville, California?" He asked refuring to the Sky High incident.

"Yes Sir," he replied.

"Well, Royal Pain is now in jail but theres a rumour going around about something else, something bigger going on at Sky High." He explained. "Rumour or not, we must take precautions. The agents we had disguised as teachers were unsuccesfull in obtaining the proper information." He said before taking a drink of his coffee. "We need someone younger, a teenager to be able to penetrate the social circles and get what we need and hear what we need to know." He started as he picked up and bunch of white files. "There are plenty of teenage agents here, . Not one of them is what we need, we need a super, someone charming and smart, a person who is trustable." He said looking through the files. "We need this person to deceive them and dig deep without getting caught, do you know of an agent like that ?" The man smiled a he asked.

Agent Bourdon mentally sighed, Nova.

* * *

**(Russia)**

I held the tranquilizer gun as I peeked through the ventilation shaft. "U tebya yestʹ chip?" (You have the chip?) A deep Russian voice asked. "Da, vy poluchili denʹgi?" (You have the money?) Another man asked, I could see them talk below me. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it would pay off soon enough. I clicked the record button on my watch and made sure I would be getting clear evidence before I busted them.

"100 grand," The old man smiled, he was short, fat and bald and was missing a few teeth. I clicked the side of my glasses causing the camera to catch a few pictures of the men below.

_*Brriinnggg, brinnggg, brinngg!*_

The men below looked around confusidly, then up, directly at the vent I was currently perched in. Shit, it was my cell phone. Why the heck didn't I turn it off! Oh my god, this isn't good. The plan was I go down there when the deal was made and take them by surprise. I guess this was my surprise. I opened up the vent as they scrambled around and yelled in Russian. They started shooting at me as I jumped down onto the floor.

I burst a ball of energy at a few of them, accidentally knocking over the table. I opened up my phone and answered. "This betta' be good!" I growled.

"Hey Darlin'." My fathers voice said. I wasn't supposed to kill them, I was supposed to tranquilize them. How the hell was this supposed to be wasy like Fury said? I still felt good though, my energy was up perfectly.

"Она шпион!" (She's a spy!) A man with shades on yelled.

"Hey Daddy," I smiled, sure it was bad timing but I've been on this mission for two weeks without any contact other then the big guns at work.

"получить ее!" (Get her) Another yelled, I shot him in the neck with a energy burst. The bright ball of light hit him in the back. A large, muscular man came at me with a gun. I did my best at dodging the bullets. The room was filled with men in suits coming at me madder then wet hens in a tote sack.

I craddled my cell phone between my head and shoulder. A short man went to grab my arm, I crouched down and kicked out his foot and sent him to the ground. I shot him with the tranquilizer along with some blond guy to my right.

"Listen Hun, the Director got another job for yah." He said with a sigh. I rolled under the table when two men on each side of me charged. I took the opportunity to charge up an energy ball and hit them both in the back from where I was laying.

"не позволяйте ей получить чип!" (Don't let her get the chip!) A skinny man with a thick black mustache yelled. I kicked up the chair, expertly hitting him in the head with it an knocking him out.

"I'm kinda' busy workin' the mafia case in Russia, daddy. I'm up to mah kneck in work lahke Cajuns in swamp water." I explained as I grabbed the gun off of the man infront of me and clocked him over the head with it. I felt a sharp pain into my back and turned to see a man grinning with a gun in his hand, good thing I was wearing a bulletproof vest. It still left a pretty big bruise from the impact of the bullet against the vest, I'll be feeling that later.

"I know SweetPea, but we need a teenager such as yo'self to work this case. We need a super and since you're the best young agent we got..." He explained as I hit out the last guy and removed the computer chip from his breif case, quickly I walked towards the computers in the back.

"Yeah Daddy, when I get back to the States I'll get the details. Right now, I gotta' get this info." I sighed as I tried getting into a certain file but it came up as locked.

"Alright, we'll send the jet out as soon as possible. Be careful, Love yah." He said.

"You too, Daddy." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked down on the floor at the man I stole the computer chip from. I lifted him up by his collar and shook him. "Эй, проснись! Какой пароль?" (Hey, wake up! What is the password?) I asked. He didn't respond, he just looked at me stupidly. "Скажи мне! Как насчет меня отрезать эти пальцы твои?" (Tell me! How about I cut off those fingers of yours?) I threatened.

"No! No! No! It is, 29KfP827." He said in English.

"Thank you," I smiled before hitting him over the head with the back of my gun and logging into the file.

* * *

**(S.H.I.E.L.D Central)**

"Sky High? In California?" I laughed. "So you're sendin' me? One of the best and youngest Agents S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer, to babysit a bunch of High School Superhero wannabes?"

"This is bigger than that..." Fury said getting frusterated. "If there is another incident at this school there will be big problems. We need someone there to send us the details after getting in and out with the information" He explained.

"You're goin' by a rumor here! Theres no even proof this supposed Villian exists. Why can't you just get Mickey to do this case?" I asked. "Mah vacation is comin' up soon anyway, I don't wanna' postpone it." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Agent MacManus isn't trained like you are, he doesn't have the people skills for this mission and he can't even control his powers." Fury explained. I frusteratedly ran a hand through my wavy, dirty blonde hair and sighed.

"So I'm goin' to California?" I asked.

"You'll be livin with your sister." Dad said with a half smile.

"Sam? Why Sam? I thought she quit this profession?" I asked, my older sister Samantha didn't exactly like the whole, espionage/undercover agent thing. I couldn't blame her, I was actually jealous. Truth is, we were both kinda' forced into this. Both our parents were in S.H.I.E.L.D and even my uncles. So it's a bit of a family thing. I've been trained to shoot a fly off a horses ass from an acre away when I was 6. Since I could say "Mama" I had 8 different languages stuffed down my throat, they had me trained in every combat there is and I could sweet talk a Kingpin into giving me everybit of info I need, from Social insurence numbers right to his Grandma's middle name. I never really had a choice, but I've grown accustom to it and now I couldn't give it up. "

What's mah alias?" I asked.

"You'll be going in as a Plain Clothes agent." Fury said with a smile, my jaw dropped. A plain clothes officer or agent is an undercover job, but you don't go by any fake name or story. You don't wear a disguise or create a fake family, you go by your real name and face and try to be as normal as possible.

"Plainclothes agent! Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" I said flabbergasted. "You done a Plainclothes job before, why is this so different.?" He asked. "I've done it once before and the drug lord hacked into Government files and found my name!" I growled.

You see, S.H.I.E.L.D, standing for (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.) is a lot different than the C.I.A, the F.B.I or the Police force, its about obtaining info from other governments and keeping our country safe. It's about protecting and fighting against threats, against anyone who The Directors say need to be taken out. Sometimes you don't even get any info, because it's Government buisness and not mine. usually it's against other supers or mutants, but they even have The Avengers to fight most of their battles.

"This is different, they are High School students Agent Bourdon, this case could go on until the end of the year. We're not even sure if there is anything there..."

"So you're takin' me outta' the field for a year and puttin' me on this joke of a mission! Last year I single handedly took down an Arabian black market weapon company that was illegally distributin' machine guns into this country preparing there own for an attack! Who do you think stopped that, yeah me!" I was getting mad and unlike everyone else, I wasn't scared of the Directors. Some call me out if line and too young for respect, but I was built into this company and I'm not giving up all this hardwork for a lousy Plainclothes job in some stupid city in Cali.

"Nova," My dad said entering the room. "Look, I know you've been workin' hard your whole life to get t' where you're at, and jeez Darlin', you're farther than where I was at your age." He explained.

I guess I can explain the whole Nova nickname now, well my power is manipulating, storing and sometimes creating energy. Energy that can be used to destroy or help in a way, I've always been a very active, hyper kid because of it. I'm full of energy at all times, I only have to sleep for three or four hours and I run a mile every morning to keep it in control. So being a very jumpy, hyper kid my Grandfather gave me the nickname Supernova.

And in the Dictionary: _Supernovae are extremely luminous and cause a burst of radiation that often briefly outshines an entire galaxy, before fading from view over several weeks or months. During this short interval a supernova can radiate as much energy as the Sun is expected to emit over its entire life span_.

So ever since I was three I've been Nova which is short for the nickname Supernova.

"We know this mission is small, we could get a level three agent to do it, but you're more experienced. You're someone who can talk their way to the top and dig deep under this like an earth worm during fishin' season." Dad smiled at me.

"Dad, I was supposed to be workin' the Mexico case in a week. The Directors of the board already assigned it to me." I said sitting in the chair infront of Fury's desk.

"We're getting Agent Mitchels in that." Fury said opening a drawer on his desk and taking out a few large files.

"What! No! That mission is supposed to get me my big promotion! I'm goin' up to a Level 8 Agent!" I felt cheated, how could they spring this on me? This stupid little job that they have little to no info on and thet want me in there for a while to get some.

"We need to make sure this school is safe and not harbouring any future villians." Hudson explained.

"Yeah, I heard Baron Battles son goes there. Let's just hope the apple fell far from the tree." Dad said in a laugh.

"Where's Mom on this? She knows how important mah promotion is to me, I've been workin' all year for it." I asked, last year me and my partner Mickey made a bet. First one to get promoted to level 8 agent of our division wins half of the other's summer vacation time. And since we only get two weeks each, that makes three.

"Your mother is in Korea," Dad replied looking at his shoes, I knew it hurt him. Mom is a great agent, hell they were partners back in the day. I guess they developed a Bones/Booth relationship and voila! Then came Sam and me. She's been on these long missions, some take months maybe even years.

I've been undercover with her once, it was amazing. She plays it so well, if she wasn't my mother I'd believe she was someone else. Then I swore I was gunna' be as good as her, I was gunna' make her proud. Cliche right? I know, but it's a family thing. They were mad enough when Sam dropped out of the force to go to medical school to become a nurse. Proud of her, hell yeah. Dissapointed she didn't help with the family buisness, a lot. "Alright, what do I need to know about this place? And why do I have to go in as a Plainclothes agent?" I asked.

"Sky High is a school for superheroes in training, last year there was an incident with a Villian by the name of Royal Pain who tried to de-age the students and heroes at Homecoming to raise them into villians." He explained reading the paper on it. "She was defeated by a group of students who managed to make it out and take her down, one of them being the Commander's son."

"Alright, so what am I doing there?" I asked.

"You're Nicole 'Nova' Bourdon from Jackson, Tennessee and you moved out to live with your sister in Maxville." He replied, well most was true, I am Nova, I am from Jackson and I did try to get away fron that life.

"Why can't I use an alias?" I asked.

"Because, you're going to be on this case for long and we're just making sure you don't slip when questioning comes from your peers." He replied.

"Slip! Really! Oh and how many times have I slipped before? None, what am I a rookie. One of those stupid, clumsy little field agents you got runnin' around?" I was getting mad, Plainclothes is a rookie slap in the face and to me an insult. It's practically saying I don't have the experience to dig undercover with another identity. He's saying I'll forget my info and backstory.

"I'm just trying to work on your best interest." He explained.

"Heh, my best? Yeah, well when there's nothing to debrief about this rumour I'll let you know." I growled before turning and walking towards the door.

I exited and started walking towards the exercise floor of the building. The floor was all a semi soft matt for wrestling, there were weights, machines, fighting rings and punching bags. There was everything a muscle builder and/or fighter would need. I noticed someone beating the crap out of a punching bag. It was Mickey, my partner. "Hey Mick," I said walking up to him and holding the punching bag in place as he expertly slammed it with his fist.

"_Hey'dereNova,s__kowin'Ahn_?" He quicky said through his breath. You see, Mickey talks the way he does because he's from Canada. I know, saying Eh' and aboot is commun, but his is thicker. He's from the East Coast, specifically Newfoundland. It's a stereotype to say that all Newfoundlanders talk like Mickey, our first year of being partners he invited me over his place for Thanksgiving, which for some odd reason they have in October. His family is amazing and so nice, sometimes you have to listen real close or just get used to the accent.

It's kind of a quick Irish/French/Canadian and something just mixed in there. Where Mickey's from on the Island his accent tends to be extremely thick.

"English please, bud." I said as he liver kicked the bag.

"Sarry, I wanted t' know what was goin' ahn wit' cha'." He smiled, most girls would swoon. Mikey was really good looking, he was tall maybe 6 ft. He had shaggy brown hair and a bit of a five oclock shadow. He was muscled, but more skinny and toned than thick and a brute. He had tattoos, most religious related. His whole family being very Catholic, he had a cross tattoed to the left side of his chest, the Canadian maple leaf on his over peck. The Newfoundland flag on his right arm bicep and "Newfie" written under it. A few other Hockey tattoos and a few other boxings ones.

You'd look at Mickey and see a scruffy, tattooed, good looking island boy, he was outgoing and playfull, which made being his partner so much easier.

"Nothin' much, just got a new assignment." I replied as I started jumping around with him and dodging hits. Mickey was probably the best boxer I've ever met, the thing about me is I've been trained to fight since I was a kid. Mickey learned off the streets, hell Mick lived off the streets for a while. He wasn't always an agent, he was a bad kid addicted to drugs.

One night he had was too much and overdosed. He almost died and was in a coma for three weeks, afterward Nick Fury heard about his fighting skills and power and took him in, cleaned him up and put him on the force. Here he is now. "New! Didn't yah jus' get off d' Mafia case n' Russia?" He asked while wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, but Fury set me on a High School rumour case." I explained as I punched him in the gut and flipped his foot back, he kicked off of my foot sending me down too.

"Eww MacManus you're all sweaty." I tried to get back up but he rolled us over and pinned me down.

"I win!" He smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, if we were in a real fight yah know I wouldn't pin this quick." I laughed as I got up.

"Don' dey' usually get me t' do dese' 'tings?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're the High School spy, a real Tom Hanson." I said pulling on a pair of boxing gloves.

"Eyy'! I'm better lookin' dan Johhny Depp, don' cha tink?" He smiled and flipped his just above shoulder length brown hair and pretending to be a diva.

"Almost buddy," I said kicking the punching bag a few times.

"So wha', m' I goin' wit'cha?" He asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"So who yah gunna' be?" He asked leaning against the wall with his arm up.

"I'm going under as a plain clothes agent." I said hitting the bag extra hard. Mickey started laughing uncontrollably, he looked absolutely insane.

"Yer AHAHAHA gunna' AHAHAHA... Huh Hahaha haaa... So lemme' guess, big n' bad Agent Bourdon can't keep her own identity so she be goin' and bein' herself, eh bii?" He asked amusedly.

It may sound confusing, but Bii is a word used to say man or friend, comes out sounding quick and more like Buh-Ey, but pronounced fast. I'm assuming it Buddy without the D's.

"Shut up MacManus! I got rank over you!" I smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Rank! Hah! Yah don' gotta' ting against Mickey MacManus, I work f' meself." He said proudly. "Oh yeah, tell that to Fury."

* * *

**(Maxville)**

"Sammy!" I smiled as I hugged my big sister. "You dyed your hair." I said pulling away and pulling on her curly brown locks. My sister was my bestfriend, other than Mickey. She was always a sweetheart, pretty too, with shoulder length curly light brown hair, blue eyes much like mine and a sweet smile.

"Look how beautiful you are, Darlin'. I bet they're beatin' the boys off with a stick." She laughed helping me with my bags and carrying them up to her apartment.

"Nah, but I bet in this city they're trailin' after you like lost puppies." I said grabbing my box of baking supplies and placing them on the counter.

"Cute, I wish. So they're sending you in with such little information and you're doing it?" She asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, I mean I'm high rank but I don't have it over the Directors, besides I get to spend time with you don't I? So, what's Maxville like?" I asked looking around the apartment. It was quaint and cute, not overly done and not too girly. The kitchen and living room was a wide open area, no wall seperating the two only an island counter to eat at.

The walls of the kitchen were a burnt orange and the counters, cupboards and drawers all matched nicely. The living room had a medium sized t.v that was placed infront of a large brown suade couch and it's counterpart which was a lazy-boy recliner. The windows had soft white curtains not fully covering the view of the city below. I noticed the hallway starting from the side of the kitchen, it lead down back and had three doors. I sighed, the kitchen wasn't too big for baking but it would have to do.

"Well it's excitin', not as excitin' as goin' around the world as an undercover agent and capturin' bad guys, but it keeps yah on your toes." She explained as she lead me down the hallway. She opened the first door on the left, revealing a bathroom with a white porcelain toilet and a matching sink next to it along with a walk in shower on the back wall. It was nice, well organized and clean. That's another reason I loved my sister, she was neat. Which is something I respect and appreciate.

"The bathroom," she closed the door and opened the one on the left at the very back. "Mah room," she said. I looked around it, the bed on the back wall was queen sized and had a matching comforter set which was lavender. The walls were deep purple and there we two windows in the room, a large dresser to the right. "And this is your room, I know it ain't a big as mine but you are the guest." She smiled opened the door directly infront of her room. The bed to at the back wall, two windows about 5 ft apart on the right, white curtains over each. The walls were a grey/blue and the dresser was about 4 ft high and was a deep mahogony color. "Make yourself at home, Darlin'. I know it ain't much but I'm just scrapin' by." She explained helping me carry my boxes and suitcases into my new room.

"Mom and Dad already told yah that they have money for you and you shouldn't worry so much." I said placing my clothes in the dresser.

"I know, the family has money but I'm out here makin' mah own. I like to do this, I like livin' for myself and makin' my own money." She explained proudly.

"I know and I'm proud of yah, Sam." I smiled at her, she smiled back and gave my a one armed hug.

"I'm proud of you too, sis. You and I both know S.H.I.E.L.D is not were you want your life to end at. Why don't you go to culunary school, open a bakery or somethin'?" She asked putting up a Brad Paisley poster, ever since I was a kid I loved to bake. My Grandma taught me how and I loved it, it's my favorite past time. My dream was always to grow up and own a shop, my very own Bakery.

"You know I can't leave Shield it's mah life now. I may have powers, but I'm not a superhero out in the open on T.V. I like being behind the scenes, I just need to focus on this assignment for now. I need to get to Sky High and see what's goin' down."

* * *

**A/N: That was pretty long, wow. I hope you like my idea for this story, and if you find any mistakes just tell me. I don't mind. Oh and Mickey is quite a character right? Well I've actually visited NewFoundland last year with my aunt and wow! The place is beautiful and the people are SOO nice! The accents are really hard to get at first because they talk so quick, you actually have to slow them down and break apart their words to get it. Anyway, if you would like to hear the accent (Newfinese) better, I'll leave a Youtube link here: watch?v=tLBibi0g2wI&feature=relmfu ... Donnie is a newfie Rapper or something, his was the only video I could and it is a little wierd but hey he's funny. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO sorry this took so long, my boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to put his 7up bottle in my purse for later and it ended up spilling everywhere and all over my iPod touch which had the next few chapters and my future scenes. It's safe to say he's an idiot and I need to buy a new one.**

**MissBow: So sorry for that Russian, I don't speak it at all and I used Google translate. Thank you for picking that out otherwise I would have never known. I'm from the U.S and I only know English, I think I might have taken Spanish in 10th grade. I don't remember much though :)**

**Stargazer1364: I would love it if I had some help with mistakes, as I said I'm really new to writing and I've never written anything more than essays and short stories for my I.B English class. Thank you :)**

**To anyone who reviewed; Thank you SO much. I really live knowing that people read this and take their time to tell me what they thought about it, good or bad. So here's the next chapter it's pretty long and I hope it's insightful enough and answers all your questions.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I sat Indian style on my bed with my Iphone in front of me, my hair was up in a towel turban and I was freshly dressed and my makeup applied for school. I came back from my morning run that took about an hour and a half and my fighting exercises took another hour. I was still burning with energy though and when my energy is too high I start seeing things differently. Objects become different colors and glow so I can see the potential energy it holds and have the ability to absorb it into my hands. I also can't keep still if I don't burn some off, Mickey once compared me to a 4-year-old in a pool of sugar, hyper beyond belief and bouncing off walls. Lately I've been able to control it by exercise, but when I don't it gets dangerous and I could charge random things I touch and I could cause small energy explosions.

Luckily they don't hurt me, but once I went on a road trip with Samantha and I had to sit in the car all day, I ended up glowing this golden halo color and I charged the car, luckily Sam made it out before it exploded.

A holographic projection of Fury was coming out of my Iphone and he stood as tall as my hand was long. He wore his usually, dark black trench coat, his eye patch and I could see a few weapons that were hidden under his jacket.

"You're already registered in the school and placed in Hero class, you just need to get there and get to class then mingle all you want. Just make sure you can get them talking." He explained.

"About what? Oh hey, I'm a secret agent and I was wonderin' if yah knew anything about a secret unknown villain supposedly hiding and about to strike." I said sarcastically.

"Not so blunt, you know how to do this, you're just mad I put you on this mission." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"Well no shit I'm mad, I had plans t' go to Mexico on that mission. I didn't have to work these high school missions for two years now." I said fixing the towel on my head to keep it upright.

"Look, you're the best one for this job okay, your ego is getting to big for this and stop acting like a brat." He growled, I grinned at his frustration. I always thought it was funny when Nick Fury got mad, to anyone else he would be intimidating. I've learned to think of him like that uncle who you speak to but doesn't really remember you or care about what you're doing. "The school is in the sk-.." He was cut off when a man's head replaced him, he had brown eyes, black hair, a short mustache and a chin beard type goatee.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something, nice turban by the way didn't see you as the Arabian type." He snorted referring to the towel wrapped around my head.

"Stark!" I growled, he annoyed the living hell out of me.

"You've been around Fury too much, your anger is just despicable. I bet your blood pressure is through the roof." He added while he sipped on coffee.

I growled and turned off the conversation causing the holograph to disappear, sure I didn't mind him and his little group of heroes. They were great fighters, they didn't get along but they did work well together. What pisses me off is Stark just showed up and now he acts like he owns the place, damn rich snob.

I sighed and stood up, removing the towel from my head ad running my fingers through my long hair. Deciding to let it dry without blow drying I left it, then I grabbed my backpack and exited my room then into the kitchen of my sisters apartment.

"Hey Darlin'," Sam said eating a bowl of Mini-Wheats while sitting at the counter. "How was your sleep?" She asked, her Southern drawl not as thick as it used to be since she moved.

"Good, slept like a drunk after the 4th o' July." I replied opening the cupboard and reaching for the cereal. "HOLYDIXIE!" I yelled when something furry jumped out at me, Samantha started to laughed when I noticed the little multi-colored cat on the counter next to me. I let out a breath and put a hand to my chest. "That thing scared the bejesus outta' me, I didn't know yah had a cat." I sighed.

"Yeah, his name is Rosco." She smiled at the cute little cat.

"Like Rosco P. Coltrane from the Duke's of Hazzard?" I asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, hey just because I don't live there don't mean I don't miss the South." She replied sheepishly as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and digging in.

"I know, I rarely get to even spend time with Gramama anymore. The poor old thing is at home yellin' at the host of Jeopardy because she gets the answers wrong." We both laughed, Grandmama is of course my grandmother. She's a sweet old 76-year-old lady, she gets a little confused in her old age but is a Saint in her own way.

"Shouldn't yah be hittin' the road for school now?" Sam asked looking at the glowing numbers on the microwave. I looked at the time and realized I only had about 10 minutes to get the bus and it was a good three blocks down.

"Shit," I breathed when I grabbed my bag and went speeding out the door in a rush.

"Good Luck!" Sam yelled as I ran down the stairs, I knew there wouldn't be time to go down 6 floors so I slid along the railing and finally made it to the bottom, I think I even pushed a couple with their dog on my way out. I checked the time on my "watch", it was actually a bunch of different things, if you seen Spy Kids you'd know. Mine's just a bit more useful.

7:43, the bus would be there at 7:45 and I was only a block away, I rounded the corner while depending on my training and constant exercise to help me as I sprinted. The bus was there, letting a few people on already next to a bench. I let out an exhausted sigh as I got on and sat in the back. Some undercover agent I am, I can't even be a good on time student.

I noticed a few people looking at me with curious stares, probably just wondering who I am and why I'm there. Typically teenage stuff that I could care less about. I looked around at the people on the bus, they were quite interesting looking, a whole arrange of different people who all seemed to be friends and there weren't the whole cliché cliques that separated them.

My phone started vibrating against my leg and I pulled it out of my pocket to see who was calling, it was Mickey. Even though we were partners it wasn't just business with me and Mickey, he really was my best friend. He's been through quite a lot and has his inner demons like everyone else but he was always this outgoing and charming person you'd love for his personality.

"Hey," I answered as I watched the morning people out on strolls in the city.

"Skowin' ahn?" He asked, it may seem hard to understand but 'Skowin' ahn' is 'What's going on?'. Mickey tends to slur his words together like most from Newfoundland, where we would say 'What are you doing?' he would say; 'What'cha doin?'. He usually doesn't pronounce the letter 'H' in some words, like 'Hospital' would become 'Ospital', and 'Here' would sound like 'Ear'.

"Nothin', just on the bus. Where are you?" I asked as the bus stopped and another person got on, they seemed generally happy about going to school. Which didn't phase me too much, maybe the Super School was exciting.

"Back 'Ome (Home)." He replied, I noticed and inhaling sound after he talked.

"Mickey..." I growled. "I thought you quit smoking."

"I did, I was jus'... uhhh."

"Uhhh, yeah okay then. Mickey you know what that shit does to you, look as long as you're not drinking. You have been going to your A.A meetings right?" I asked, after Fury cleaned him up he started spiraling down when he had to leave his family and girlfriend to be a part of Shield he started drinking, which wasn't uncommon for him back home. It became an unhealthy habit after a while and he got worse and worse, Fury didn't like it at all and threatened to send him back which might have given him a chance to get back into his old ways.

Luckily, I talked Fury out of it and Mickey went into Alcoholic's Anonymous to keep him in line. Don't start thinking Mickey is some disgusting bad guy, because he's not. He had it really hard and I understand how he fell into what he did, he's just trying to cope now. Fury doesn't really have any specific rules for being a part of the Shield division and Mickey was just perfect for the job, he's a good-looking, teenage guy who can fight and is great undercover.

"Yeah, I've been goin' t' 'dem stupid meetin's." He replied in a sigh.

"They ain't stupid, Mick. They're gunna' help yah, these are other people who had the same troubles you did an' you need to talk to them." I explained.

"I know, t'anks." He said quietly.

"Alright, well I gotta' go. Say 'Hi' so Lil' Jimmy for me." Lil' Jimmy is his baby brother, he's 11 and thinks the world of his brother. He looks up to him like a god, he can't even contain his excitement when Mickey comes home. Mickey is so sweet to him, he teaches him boxing moves and how to talk to the ladies. Mickey tends to be a ladies man, not as self-proclaimed as some, but he's quite the flirt.

"I will, he wants y' t' visit again sometime soon."

"Alright, maybe. Bye,"

"G'Bye." He said hanging up, I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket when I noticed someone sit next to me. I looked over to see a girl wearing mostly black and purple. She was Asian, I wasn't sure from where but I assumed Japanese, I spent a lot of time there with my sister back in 07 on a mission. She was obviously Gothic, but not so the "I worship Satan" type way, but as in the "I'm deep and a very closed off person" type of way.

"Hey, are you new?" She asked before taking a sip from her coffee thermos.

"Sure am, this bus goes where I think it does, don't it." I asked, unsure if it was the bus to the super school. She smirked and nodded.

"To Sky High? Yeah, don't worry you got the right bus. So, you sound Southern? Where are you from?" She asked.

"Tennessee, I just moved here t' live with mah sister Sam. I kinda' wanted t' get outta' the whole little town thing." I said with a slight smile, she nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean, when I was a baby my parents moved here from a little village in Japan. They wanted me to have the whole 'American Dream' life." She said while rolling her eyes. The new information made me grin, I was right she is Japanese, and she seemed pretty cool.

"Yeah, the Californian dream." I smirked as two other people got on the bus, they sat together in the empty seat across from us. The one by the window was a guy with light brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a white sweater with a red and blue stripe on the arm. The girl next to him was a red-head with her hair in pigtails, she had clear pale skin and wore a lot of green.

"Hey Mag, who's this?' The guy said smiling brightly.

"Hey Will, Layla. Sorry, forgot to ask your name." She said shrugging, she had a very 'I don't care' like essence to her and she reminded me of someone who spent a lot of time in Starbucks and going on about how much she hated Cheerleaders and Social Events.

"I'm Nova, Nova Bourdon. Nice t' meet yahs." I put on a friendly grin, it has always been easy for me to fit in when on a case like this. The trick is to be friendly and confident, be someone who everyone can like. Don't state opinions that would offend someone and act generally interested in what someone likes or has to say.

"Oh, that accent is so cute. Are you from Texas?" She asked, I laughed and shook my head.

"Tennessee, not as big and brash as the Texans." I replied.

"Well, I'm Layla Williams and this is my boyfriend Will Stronghold." She introduced, the boy next to her put on a charming lopsided grin and waved slightly in a friendly way.

Stronghold, oh the son of the Commander and Jetstream. These must be the people who stopped Royal Pain last year, I couldn't help but notice how much Will looked like his father.

"Nova is a really cool name," Will said.

"It's a nickname my Granddaddy gave me when I was a baby, it's short for SuperNova. My real names Nicole."

"Why SuperNova?" Layla asked.

"My powers make me really energetic and a Supernova is a big blast of energy, so that's what my Granddaddy started callin' me, it stuck and kinda' became Nova." I explained.

"That's so cool, I'm just Will." He shrugged with a grin. "So what's your power? I have super strength and I can fly." He said sheepishly, Layla spoke up after him.

"I can control plants, but I don't like using them for violence or to prove a point." She explained.

"I shape shift," Magenta said plainly.

"Cool, into what?" I asked.

"A guinea pig." She replied not ashamed at all, I actually thought that was a pretty cool power. Guinea pigs are cute.

"Well I can control energy," I said.

"That's so different, I've never met anyone with that power." Will said, they all seemed pretty interested in the 'New Girl'. It was easier than I thought to fit in with these people.

"It's alright, took a while to learn to control, but at least my phone never goes dead." I smiled, they laughed and carried on with some conversation about homework. I looked out the window and noticed the direction of the bus, these rollercoaster like seatbelts swung over all the seats and buckled us in as the bus sped towards the unfinished bridge up ahead. "What's going on?" I asked as I tightly gripped the seat lock.

"Oh don't worry about this, it was scary the first time for us too. Sky High is actually in the sky and the bus flies there, kind of like a jet." Layla explained, I looked at her as if she was crazy at first and then relaxed. I did get into a jet with DeadPool once so I wasn't really scared of any flying anymore. He is one crazy man, like brain fried crazy.

"Oh, that's actually pretty cool. Makes sense though, it is called Sky High." I grinned as the bus flew through the clouds and right up next to a large floating object, I knew it was the school and it was a very beautiful campus. It was huge, the entire thing looked like its own country. The field was wide and the grass was a beautiful shade of green, the stone paths lead from different directions to the greek like set of stars that trailed up to the large main doors. The sides of the school had old-looking columns that seemed to look as if they were holding up the building and keeping away rain from the sides of the school, the windows were floor length and ran along the sides of the building, behind the large school you could see the outdoor track field and a few other smaller buildings around it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said looking out the window, there were people all around using their powers and goofing off like regular teenagers.

"Sure is, it's a really great school. You're going to love it." Will said as we all got off the bus.

I looked around as we walked up to the school, the sun was shining and it was already starting to become a beautiful day. I could feel the energy bouncing off the place, mainly from being around all these supers at once.

"So you need us to show you where the Pr. Powers office is?" Layla asked as Magenta walked away and towards a tall, lanky looking guy who wore mainly bright colors.

"This is Zack," Will said introducing me to the guy with white hair. "Zack this is Nova, she just moved here from Tennessee." Will explained.

"Sup' Bra? I'm the Zack Attack, you probably want an autograph now. It'll be worth a lot in a little while," He said in a cocky and yet idiotic way, I furrowed my brows and laughed at the Californian.

"Uhh, hey." I said to him as Magenta rolled her eyes at what I was assuming was her boyfriend.

"You don't sound like you're from Tennessee, can you ride a horse?" Zack asked.

"Not everyone from Tennessee can ride horses, but when it comes t' ridin' horses I'm faster than a hawg dipped in buttah." I grinned, they laughed lightly and I put my hands on my hips. "That Southern enough for yah, Bro?" I asked smirking, saying 'Bro' in a mocking tone.

"Yeh, s'cool." He said trying to act gangster.

"Yeah, I do need some help findin' the main office." I replied to Layla's earlier question, she smiled and gestured me to follow her and I did as she led me up the steps and into the beautiful school. Everything was so clean and shiny, the floors were a nice white, the walls the same, it had windows all around giving the place a nice gleam a sunlight around it.

"So how do you like California so far?" Layla asked as I walked along side of her, she seemed nice and quite friendly to someone she just met. I couldn't tell her I've been here before, I'm supposed to be a small town gal who wanted the big life, not a secret agent who travels the world.

"Oh it's great, very beautiful and busy." I replied with a smile, she smiled back when we stopped outside of a white door. The window of it had black script letters that spelled 'Principle Powers'.

"That's great, well here it is. I have to get to my locker before first bell," she said adjusting her bag on her shoulder, I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, I hope we can be friends. You seem really nice." She said kindly.

"I hope we can too and so do you." I smiled as she turned and walked down the hallway with a slight peppy skip in her step. I felt bad playing the girl like that, she was so heart warmingly nice and down to earth. I guess that's just the perks of being a Spy.

I sighed and knocked lightly on the door in front of me.

"One moment please," I clear female voice sayed from inside the room, I bit my lip and waited, she must have been on the phone or something. "Come in," She said again, I did as told and opened the door and peeking inside. I was a fairly large office, the walls were white along with the rest, the curtains hanging over the large window were an off white color and looked nice with the room. The desk was a rich mahogany color and was the perfect size for the room, behind the desk was a woman with shoulder length dark brown hair, she wore a faded red lipstick and had on a skirt suit. She seemed very professional.

"You must be Nicole Bourdon," She said gesturing with her hand for me to enter, I did and closed the door. "Have a seat, Nova." She smiled as she picked up a tan file, which I'm assuming was mine. "It says here you went to a Super School in Tennessee?" She asked, I folded on leg over the other and nodded.

"Sure did, Greendale High." I replied, she smiled and nodded appreciatively as she looked over my school marks.

"Well you're a very smart student and you were already placed into Hero, you just need the transfer of classes from your old school and we'll be all done." She said putting down the file, I opened my bag and pulled out the transfer slips. They were just papers that held all the classes I was in when I went to my 'Old School' and they would put me in my same classes in this school.

"Alright, well let's see. Ahh, here is your schedule. Your first class would be Mutant Biology with Mr. Danvers." She said handing me the little booklet, I nodded with a grin and replied a thank you as I took the paper and made my way to the door. "Have a nice first day and Welcome to Sky High." She said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," I said before opening the door and hitting something hard.

"Shit," A deep voice said from the other side, I looked around it to see nothing. Confused I looked down to see a guy with long brown hair in a leather jacket picking up the contents that were in his bag.

"Oh, Ah'm so sorry. I didn' realize that there was anyone on the other side." I said helping him pick them up, he mumbled a 'Mhmm,' as he stood. I almost lost my words when I got a good look at him, the boy was finer than a frog hair. He was tall and had broad shoulders, obvious muscles under his band T-Shirt and dark leather jacket, he had ripped jeans a combat boots too, his whole look said 'Bad-Ass'.

"Mister Peace, you're late as usual." I turned to see Pr. Powers in the doorway of her office.

"Wouldn't be if I didn't get hit with doors." He muttered, she raised an eyebrow at him then sighed, I bit my lip awkwardly.

"Well, since you don't seem to care about being in class on time, how about you show our new student here where Mr. Danvers' class is?" She said folding her arms, he seemed to just glare for no reason as he looked at her. He shrugged and then started walking down the hallway, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow him or if he was just leaving.

"Are you coming?" He growled, his back still facing me as he walked down the hall. I sighed, I guess this is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Wheew, I hope that makes up for the long wait. Oh and if you want a visual on Mickey and Nova, I know what you're thinking. Oh jeez, she's going to give us pictures and blah blah. I know, I suck, but I really thought these two actors would help bring the story to life more if you seen my idea, I'd pick Lauren Conrad to play Nova. She seems like the girl who could pull it off, get rid of the girly persona and give her a Tennessee charm and she'd be perfect. Oh and for Mickey, I'd pick Ben Barnes, he's just so rugged and sexy in a scruffy way. Anyway, getting past my non sense.**

2010/05/24/lauren-conrads-beauty-must-haves/

ben-barnes-the-game-plan-world-premierered-carpet-arrivals/p/13804/1/?f=Ben+Barnes


End file.
